JP 2010-30536 A discloses this kind of an apparatus. According to the disclosed apparatus, an economy drive status amount is visualized as a relative amount with respect to an engine start threshold.
However, the engine start threshold can be determined by various factors, and there may be a case where the engine start threshold greatly changes according to a factor not due to an operation of a vehicle's occupant (a driver, in particular). For example, there is a case where the engine start threshold greatly changes to promote the engine start for preservation of a battery when a temperature of the battery becomes high. In such a case, if a display related to the engine start threshold greatly changes due to a great change of the engine start threshold, it induces confusion in the driver, because the driver cannot understand its meaning. Further, if the display related to the engine start threshold changes not due to the operations of the driver, it may disturb the operations of the driver who intends to drive the vehicle within a range in which the engine does not start.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle status display apparatus of a hybrid vehicle which can reduce inconvenience induced in the case where the engine start threshold changes not due to the operations of the vehicle's occupant.